The Elementals (BZPRPG)
Description A once powerful group of demonids but now forgotten. They are still around but they are all mostly hidden except for Valindo. They once trained Xerius in the ways of the elements, though. Purpose They were never truly given a single purpose. They traveled around, lords of their own realm and attempted domination. They were a main ally of Sakr'al Djinni and then the main enemy of him later on during the end of 2006 and early 2007 of the BZPRPG. History This is not short but I wrote this a while ago and it is not very descriptive... ~In the Beginning~ The Great Beings created the Universe and created the Elementals to maintain balance with the elements. The Great Spirits, Mata Nui and Nogah, were created to keep harmony between the peoples of the Universe. There were only two elementals in the beginning: Rivocapa and Rivoana. Rivocapa controlled the male elements of Light, Fire, Stone, Ice, Electricity, Gravity and Magnetism. Rivoana controlled the femaile elements of Shadow, Earth, Air, Water, Vacuum, Plasma and Sonics. They both controlled Time but it was an inactive power for both of them. ~Rise of the Elementals~ The two ruled behind the scenes for thousands of years. They observed the rise of the matoran and nogans but didn't interfere. Then the first son and daughter of the two were born. They were known as Ragnarama, Elemental of Stone and Creta, Elemental of Earth. Then the Obsidia Demons found their way to the world from the Pit of Obsidia. An alliance was forged between the two super races that would last for ages. A thousand years passed with very few events except for the birth of 13 other elementals. The males were: Valindo (Elemental of Ice), Icendio (Elemental of Fire), Fulgaro (Elemental of Electricity), Grav (Elemental of Gravity), Magneto (Elemental of Magnetism), Dlucesco (Elemental of Light), and Chronos (Elemental of Time). The females were: Aquula (Elemental of water), Aethra (Elemental of Air), Vacusa (Elemental of Vacuum), Plasmosa (Elemental of Plasma), Sonora (Elemental of Sound) and Opacus (Elemental of Shadow). There were thousands of other elemental spawnings but these fifteen were the powerhouses of each element. The other spawnings were known as Elemental Soldiers and served the fifteen, Rivocapa and Rivoana. Each normal elemental could control one to two elements weakly. Those that controlled more were drafted into Rivocapa and Rivoana's Royal Guard. These soldiers were heavily armored and quite powerful. Now the Elementals were beginning to used by the Obsidians. The Elementals began to drift away from the Obsidians and do their own thing. Then the old Demon King, Semiad, was overthrown by Jaybor. Jaybor imposed harsh laws upon the Elementals and forced the Elementals to do many things that were humiliating or were against their will. It was during this time that the Elementals discovered Xerius (BZPRPG) and trained him in the ways of the elements. It was only a few years after this that they imprisoned him for the first time. ~Sakr's Proposal~ His proposal was thus, "Join me in overthrowing Jaybor and the old alliance will be restored. Jaybor's rules will be forgotten. You shall rise up beside me and feast upon the riches right beside me." Rivocapa thought upon this deeply and finally agreed. (To get the details on the battles see current RPing.) Many battles followed. Servants of Jaybor fell. Nemiades, Honorius, Darzardar, Sever, Cleaver, Lanceler and finally Jaybor. He escaped, though, and was lost. All of Sakr's promises held true and the Elementals rose once more. ~The Night Wars~ Then the Elementals grew bored. There was nothing going on in the world. Thus a great "game" began. The Elementals used their powers to wage war upon each other. Siblings were against siblings. Elemental soldiers worked for other elementals. Treachery, alliances, and chaos ensued. (More detail upon this will be in my epic: The Time of Night) Great fortresses were created. Family ties were broken but all through this Rivocapa and Rivoana remained silent. Then they finally rose up and quited the siblings. They destroyed the fortresses and once again the Elementals were whole. Through this time, though, the Elementals had once again been drifting away from the Obsidians. Soon, the Elementals didn't even pay attention to them. The Elementals left the Island of Long Water and created the Floating Island. It was their mobile base upon which they could sail across the world in. Xerius also escaped for a short time during this time but was recaptured. He was allowed free by the Great Demon, Abaddon and was commission to create a dread land for the demon. ~Dread Days~ Then the Elementals came upon an island where all was perfect. There were matoran, Nogans, Rahkshi, Rahi, etc. all living in harmony. It was too perfect. They found upon the island, a mystical device so powerful that it created a perfect world out of anywhere. The elementals of course took this artifact, powered it down and blasted it in a secret dungeon under the island. Almost instantaneously, all the inhabitants returned to normal and killed each other. Only one survived. A toa named, "Mizeratus." Once more, Xerius escaped and attempted to set up a kingdom for Abaddon once again. The Elementals then became consumed by an urge to collect powerful artifacts. The Sandstone of Seriad (It had the power to cause a beast of sand to emerge from it's heart), the Ankh of Serenk (Could dry up the mightiest lake or saturate the largest desert. Drawback? Absorbed the soul of the user to use the powers), the Jewel of Fimis (the modern equivalent of a laser weapon) and the Talisman of Draseck . (An ancient artifact. It contained the essences of three Marids. It's full powers are unknown.) Three eluded them for a long time. The Staff of Gladstone, The Flames of Uriel and The Ring of Semiad. They continued to collect less powerful ones... ~The Final Escape~ Xerius escaped one final time and did manage to set up a terrible kingdom for Abaddon. The Elementals fought against this kingdom and destroyed it. They vanquished Abaddon and recaptured Xerius. ~Terros-Nui~ After roughly 500 more years of collecting artifacts, the Elementals found the island of Terros-nui. They picked up the three energy signatures of the Ring of Semiad, Staff of Gladstone and Flames of Uriel. They "parked" the floating island about four kios off the Le-terros shore. The Elementals immediately headed for the island and spread out to find the items. 450 years later... The Elementals had combed the island very extensively but there was a large amount of terrain to cover. They had searched almost everywhere but had yet to find anything on the surface. 45 years later... And all of a sudden, all three items were found by matoran. All of the Elementals leapt to recover them before they passed too far out of the control of the Elementals but they were to slow. Each of the three objects disappeared. 5 years later... Then they popped up again. The Ring of Semiad and Flames of Uriel were both placed in the same museum in Onu-terros while the Staff of Gladstone was somewhere in Ga-terros. The Elementals rushed forward with their only ally available on the island. Kazizata. He immediately began searching for the three objects. 4 years, 6 months later... Kazizata almost had the Flames of Uriel in his grasp and then it was taken away from them from one, Zatakazi. That left only the Ring of Semiad and the Staff of Gladstone. Kazizata then learned of Sakr's existence on the island and flocked to him under the guise of being his faithful servant. Then Sakr gained the Staff of Gladstone and hope was nearly lost. There was only one artifact left. The Ring of Semiad. Rivocapa immediately, after the battles in Zwalheider and Le-terros between the forces of Sakr, Kazizata and Rivocapa, Rivocapa sent Opacus and Icendio to recover the Ring of Semiad before it was too late. They managed to recover it from under Fevus and Scylazak's noses. They were then summoned to Ta-terros to Bloodflow by Airahkasha Tornadoforger (BZPRPG) to protect them against any imminent attack from the Obisidians. ~"Death" of the Elementals~ The Elementals were finally destroyed by Sakr'al Djinni, who after fusing with a young Nogan and using the Staff of Gladstone, was extremely powerful. Many of the Elementals died and Sakr released Xerius from his prison. Chronos, Elemental of Time, sent the 12 blades (BZPRPG) out into the world to provide protection against Xerius. The Floating Island was destroyed and the Elementals scattered. Many of which took the guises of toa. ~Invisibility~ Many of the elementals took refuge with the various factions of Metru Nui and Terros Nui. They are now removed from the world and have no dreams of dominion. They are now silent guardians that may one day rise again to aid the world. The only known Elemental is Valindo who is a Port Master for the Militis Acies. Government: Monarchy Home Base: Previously: The Floating Island. Currently: None. Organization: The Elementals were organized by the King and Queen and then the organized by power level. The Fifteen Rivocapa Rivoana Ragnarama Icendio Valindo (BZPRPG) Grav Fulgaro Magneto Chronos (BZPRPG) Creta Aquula Aethra Vacusa Sonora Plasmosa Notes: -For more information concerning the Elementals or Obsidians, visit here: Demonic Entities Wiki created by Nidhiki99 and Dwin Category: Factions (BZPRPG) Category:Elementals (BZPRPG)